Bonds Across Time
by TimeTravelingAssassin
Summary: Jade is a 21st century assassin that somehow ends up back in time to 1719. Who else but James Kidd/ Mary Read to be the first person she meets. It doesn't take long for the two of them to grow close, and Mary promises to help find a way home for Jade. Until then Jade is going to have to blend in to this time period if she wants to stay out of trouble. (Rating WILL change to M)
1. Chapter 1

"Who are you?"

These were the first words Jade heard as she drifted back into conciousness. She opened her eyes only to be met with the suns unbearable rays. She groaned in discomfort and closed her eyes back. Whoever it was talking to her seemed to get the hint; through her eyelids she saw a shadow block out the sunshine. Again Jade opened her eyes. Standing before her seemed to be a teenage boy. She studied his features carefully wondering if she knew him. She definately didn't. He had a large scar across the right side of his face and for some reason he was dressed like a pirate out of the 18th century. Was she just found by a live action roleplayer of some kind? Where was she? All she could see were palm trees and hear the ocean. The last thing she remembered was standing close to a cliffs edge staring down her Templar father who had a gun pointed at her. Did he really do it? Did he really shoot his only child over the edge of a cliff into the ocean below? If that was the case Jade really wasn't surprised. At a young age she hated the idea of growing up in the Templar Order, and when she first confronted her father about it he basically disowned her. She had gone off to join the Assassins and they welcomed her with open arms. For 13 years she trained with them knowing one day she would have to find her father again and be the one to take him out. Obviously that plan didn't work, because here she was now waking up in the sand with some strange kid standing over her.

"Oy, lass, I asked you a question."

Jade snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the boy again. She completely forgot to answer him, she had been consumed by her own thoughts.

"Jade. My name's Jade." She finally responded. Slowly she slid her arms underneath her and pushed herself up. Despite being shot and falling over 100 feet into the ocean, she felt ok. In fact she was pretty sure the bullet never struck her. She glanced at the hidden blade strapped to her left arm. It had a bullet sized dent in it.

"Well I'll be damned. I gotta be the luckiest person alive right now." She smiled in relief. It was then that she realized this boy standing two feet from her was staring at her.

"What?" She asked feeling a bit uncomfortable. She looked herself over wondering what was making him stare. Her dark blue boot cut jeans were torn at the knees but she had done that herself for better mobility. Her black tank top was dusted with sand but that was self explainatory, she just woke up on a frickin beach. Her dark blue plaid button up shirt was torn in a few places but that didn't surprise her either. All that was left that could really be seen where her combat boots and they were just water logged. She really didn't want to know what her hair looked like right now, probably like a rats nest, a long, jet black, wavy rats nest. Again she looked up at the kid; he was still staring at her.

"You do know it's rude to stare, right?" Jade said in a scolding tone as she stood up.

"My apologies. It's just not everyday you drag some weird being out of the water." The kid said. Jade looked at him sharply. It took her till now to realize his strange accent. Probably a prop for whatever show or play he was in.

"Weird being? What the hell does that mean? I'm a human just like you." She spat.

"How am I to believe you are human? You appeared out of nowhere and washed up on shore." The kid retaliated.

"Are you serious? From what rock did you just crawl out from under? I fell off a damn near 100 foot cliff and nearly drowned. The boy eyed her with confusion.

"Lass, there is no cliff like that here in Havana." He said. The color in Jade's face disappeared.

"Hav-Havana? How in the hell did I get to...no, no way." She looked around frantically for something familiar. There was absolutely no way this was the city of Havana, and she knew that because there was no city around her! Just jungle and ocean. This kid had to be screwing with her.

"You alright there?" The kid asked. Jade looked at him and smiled.

"Very funny kid, but seriously, where am I?" She said as she started walking down the beach.

"I'm not lyin to ya, lass. You are in Havana. I haven't got the slightest idea how you got here, but ye are." He said. Jade turned back to him with arms crossed.

"If this is Havana, where's the city? She questioned. Again the boy looked at her weird.

"City? There's no city around here. Did you hit your head before I pulled you out of the water?" His tone sounded like she was dumber than a bag of potatoes. Now Jade was pissed.

"Forget it, I'm done talking to you. I don't need some punk kid screwing with me." Jade said then walked off. She had only taken a few steps when the boy called out to her again.

"Oy, where are you from?" He asked.

"Texas, but I was in California last. Why?" She answered in a bit of an annoyed tone. The boy figured this would be a stupid question but he went for it anyway.

"What year is it?" His question stopped Jade in her tracks. She turned back to him and looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" She questioned with a chuckle.

"What year is this?" He asked lookinng completely serious. Jade rolled her eyes and decided to humor the annoying teen.

"2013." She replied with a confident smile. Her smile dropped when the boys eyes widened with confusion.

"What now? You can't possibly expect me to believe I went back in time do you?" Jade asked as she surveyed her surroundings again. The boy stepped up close to her and looked her straight in the eye.

"Lass...it's 1719."


	2. Chapter 2

"Aye, slow down will ya!" The boy called out as he chased the strange woman down the beach. After he had told her that she had gone back in time, she took off in denile. She was determined to find some sign that she was still in the 21st century. So far all she saw was jungle on her left and ocean to her right. When she began seeing old ships that, to her, belonged in history books she started to panic a bit. How could something like this happen? How was it possible? Was she really unconcious somewhere below the cliff her father shot her off of? If so, why was she having this vivid of a dream. It was too real. Finally, after running for a good mile and a half, she stopped out of breath. She sat back down in the sand and stared out at the water. It wasn't long till she heard the footsteps of the kid coming up to her.

"You can't just take off like that. Someone could see you." He said as he kneeled down next to her.

"Yeah, probably." Was all Jade cared to say. She wasn't in a talking mood and the boy could see that. They both sat silently for a good minute of so before the boy broke the silence.

"You got a last name?" He asked. Jade rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Barlow. Jadene Marie Barlow." She said in hopes her answer would just shut him up. It didn't.

"That's quite a name. Did your mum choose it?" The boy continued to ask questions.

"No. My father did. My mom died giving birth. She was sick." Jade explained. The kids mood shifted.

"I'm sorry." He said in a low sympathetic tone.

"Don't be. It couldn't be helped." Jade looked at him with a half faked smile. The boy smiled back, but only for a moment.

"So...you're an assassin?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yup. That's right. You are too, huh?" She glanced down at his hidden blades.

"Yes, but I wasn't born into it." He extended one of the blades to look at.

"Neither was I...actually, I was born into the Templar Order. I joined the assassins when I was 14. Been with them ever since." She explained. The boy looked at her with surprise in his eyes. It was then that Jade realized two things. One, she was warming up to this kid, and two, she didn't even know his name.

"I never got your name." She said with a warm smile.

"James Kidd." He said smiling back.

"Ok then, James. How do you reckon I go about fitting into your world? God knows I never will dressed like this." Jade looked down at her attire again. James stood up and extended his hand out for Jade to take.

"I'll take ya to my hideout. I bet I have something that fits ya. You're not much taller than me." He said as he helped Jade up out of the sand. She hadn't thought about it till now, but he was right. She was only an an inch or so taller than him. Not much different in body shape either. Still, the thought of trecking through a jungle to a place she had never been didn't sit well with her.

"How about I stay here? I'll keep out of sight until you get back." She said showing obvious signs of unease.

"Jade, you can trust me." James placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Jade still wasn't convinced, and he could see it in her eyes. In a final attempt to gain her trust, James grabbed both her hands and locked their fingers together.

"I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you, and I promise I'll find a way to get you back to your future." He said without a hint of waiver in his voice. Jade looked into his soft brown eyes and saw nothing but truth. Truth, and something else. Something James didn't mean to show.

"Ok." Jade finally said. With that James led Jade into the dense jungle of Havana, unknown to both of them that a danger waited ahead. A danger that could definately shake things up for the pair of new friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ya'll! Thank you so much for your love and support with this story. I'll get another chapter up really soon, but since I'm on a night shift schedule I'm desperate for sleep right now. You may ask why I'm finally going to bed at 3:30pm. I'll tell ya why. I drank too much coffee and then decided to drag my husband into seeing Big Hero 6. Great movie! I highly recommend it :) Anyway, again thank ya'll. It means a lot to me. Goodnight for now!


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a couple of weeks now. Jade was fitting in better to her new surroundings, but she still got weird looks when she showed up to places with James. Since he doubled as a pirate Jade had met many dangerous looking people. People like Edward Kenway and the famous Blackbeard himself. Being someone who had emersed herself in assassin lineage, she was very shocked to meet Kenway. All she wanted to do was ask a bunch of questions and take notes, but if she tried that they'd probably label her as a witch of some sort. James had come so far to keep her safe, she wasn't about to ruin it by showing off her futuristic knowledge. As of now she and James, along with a group of his pirate were sitting around a low burning camp fire on the beach of Nassau.

"Oy, Kidd, how did a lad like you find a mate like that? Did she lose a wager?" Blackbeard, who's real name was Thatch, asked James. Jade could see that James wasn't sure what to say. They had never really thought up a fake story to tell. Before anyone could get suspicious, Jade scooted herself close to James and embraced him like a lover would.

"Nothing like that, Thatch. James here saved my life, and we've been inseperable ever since. I'm drawn to him in a way I can't possibly explain." She said then kissed his scarred cheek. James had to fight back an embarassing blush. He would look completely stupid in front of this group he called friends if he didn't. Even so, Jades quick thinking worked. Thatch had accepted the answer then gone on to talking to members of his crew about another matter. Kenway on the other hand, wasn't satisfied. He was the only person here that knew James' secret identity, not even Jade knew.

"I don't think I have ever seen ya kiss her, Kidd. If she's your mate, don't be afraid to show it." Edward grinned. He was getting back at James for waking him up by hitting him with a tree branch. James gave him that "I'm going to kill you" look. Edwards comment had caught the attention of everyone in their circle of pirates, now he had no choice. This could be really bad for the future. If he did this, then later on Jade found out about who he really is, she'd probably skin him alive. Even if she never did, James doubted Jade wanted anything to do with him when it came to romance. He looked at her with a fear in his eyes only Jade could see, but it didn't last long. Jade moved in quick and captured his lips in a loving kiss. Without even thinking about it, James returned the action. His heart rate must have gone up quick, because he felt out of breath. After a few long moments he broke away from her. He met her gaze which showed nothing but love and compassion. He knew it was all an act to shut his friends up, but part of him wanted to believe Jade really felt that way about him. Maybe she did. Maybe she did love him, but...only him. If she saw who he really was it would be over, and in the slightest chance that she still loved him even when he wasn't, well, him, it would be impossible for them to have a relationship. That kind of love didn't fly around here. They'd both either be hanged or burned for it. James was brought out of his thoughts by the feeling of Jade resting herself against him. Not missing a moment, James pulled her in as close as she could get and kept his arms fastened securely around her. A sudden rush of protection washed over him, like he would do anything and everything in his power to keep his "lover" safe. If they had to play this game for a while, he didn't care at all. He was going to enjoy every moment he had with her. Part of his heart even hoped she would be unable to return to her own time. After these past two weeks, he was reluctant to let her go. As hoped, their plays of affection were believed by the group around them. Edward however looked absolutely shocked. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. James gave him a "I win" wink then leaned his head back on the bark of the fallen tree he was propped up against. After a while he and the rest of the rowdy group were out cold, drunken with rum around the fire.

That next morning, James awoke very suddenly to the feeling of someone grabbing him. When his eyes first opened, the first thing he saw was a British soldier wrestling to keep Jade in his grip a few feet away. She bit down hard on his hand that had been covering her mouth. He yelled in pain then drew his hand back away from her face. Jade tried to take this opportunity to flee, but the soldier grabbed her again, and this time kicked her legs out from under her and pinned her to the ground. He worked off the hidden blades on her arms and threw them in the sand. All the while, James' hidden blades had also been taken and his arms were now tied behind his back. Two soldiers held him back against a tree while a third walked up with a large knife and aimed it at his chest. He was able to move just enough to avoid the blade going through his chest, but it still struck through his left shoulder. Jade froze to the sound of his cries in pain. In an instant, her whole demeanor changed. As she was brought back to her feet by the same soldier who pinned her down, she ripped away from him hard and charged the man who stabbed her friend. Since her hands were now tied she didn't have many fighting options. All she knew was that she had to get to him before he got another shot in on James. The one idea she had made her sick to her stomach, but it wouldn't be the first time she had to be so brutal. She had done this before, but as a last resort. Here and now, she had no choice.

"Hey!" She screamed as she charged the man. Not half a second after he turned around Jade threw all her weight on him and forced him to the ground. His order for his men to help him didn't get far, in fact, he maybe only got one word out. Jade had sank her teeth into his neck and ripped it open like some kind of wild animal. He laid there twitching as his life left his body. The soldiers comrades were in such shock that they hadn't realized they had lossened their grip on James. Before they could fix their mistake James headbutt one then kneed the other in the groin. As the second man fell James caught his tied wrists between the blade of his sheathed sword and cut himself free. Quicky he grabbed his blades and put them back on. He faced the last standing soldier, the one that had first grabbed Jade. He made no attempt to fight the pissed off pirate, instead he ran. A wave of relief washed over James, but only for a moment. He looked back at Jade who was standing over the man she had taken a chunk out of. She was fiercely spitting out his blood onto the sand.

"You alright?" James asked as he approached her. Jade turned to him and his heart instantly broke. She had long lines of tears running down her bruised up face. In a second she ran to her friend and embraced him in a tight hug. James grit his teeth and tried hard not to groan. His adrenaline had worn off, now he was feeling the full effects of his wounded shoulder. Even though it pained him, he wasn't about to push Jade away. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair.

"It's alright. Calm down. We're ok." He whispered as Jade sobbed into his chest. She was shaking badly, and it wasn't because she killed someone. Hell, she was an assassin, she did that a lot. She was terrified because she almost lost the one friend she had in this world.

"I almost lost you." She said when she finally broke the hug.

"But you didn't. You saved me." James reached up and cupped her cheeks. Carefully he wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"We saved each other." Jade said as she grabbed his hands off her cheeks and held them close to her chest. James could feel Jades heart beating fast. Too fast. He needed to get her somewhere safe so she can calm herself down.

"Grab yer blades. We're getting away from here." He said as he looked around, scanning the area for more British rats. Jade quickly ran to the spot were her blades were thrown then rejoined her injured friend. James had no real idea of where to go, but anywhere was better than the beach now. Together the two moved away from the beach and the small town they had been staying. As they searched for a good place to bunk down, James began to wonder why no one had woken them up before the soldiers arrived. They had been surrounded by friends last night, but everyone was gone by early morning Had they left without even knowing the soldiers were coming? Had they left them there because they didn't want to wake them up? What the hell happened? He was brought out of his thoughts by the horrible pain in his shoulder. His whole left side was drenched with blood now. It was getting hard to see, and harder to walk. Jade took notice of his struggle quick and offered her help. She brought James' right arm up around her shoulder and half carried him through the forrest. After another few minutes James couldn't do it anymore.

"Stop...please...I can't" He said as his legs started to give out underneath him.

"Don't you dare. Come on, I'm sure we'll find a place soon." Jade coaxed. She was supporting most of his weight now, and it was slowing them down.

"Put me down Jade." James let his body drop into the grass below.

"No no no no, come on, just a little further." Jade tried desperately to pull him back up.

"It's no good. I can't go no further." James laid back and stared up at the canopy of trees above. Barely any sunlight was getting though to them in here.

"Fine. Then we'll have to camp here." Jade said as she started clearing the ground to make a fire pit. She was in a hurry to do this. She had to cauterize James' wound before he bled out. After clearing out the grass and circling off the rest with stones, Jade quickly gathered sticks dry enough to light a fire with. She thanked god that she managed to keep her Zippo lighter with her through this whole ordeal. James watched her flick open the little piece of metal and it sparked a small flame. As she lit some dried grass with it James couldn't help his curiosity, even in his current state.

"How did you do that? You made fire with just that small piece of metal." He asked in amazement. Jade chuckled and closed the lighters top.

"Future technology is pretty advanced." She said as she handed the lighter to him. James took it and mimicked what she had done exactly. Jade couldn't help but laugh, he looked like a little kid that accomplished something amazing when he lit the flame. After playing with it a couple more times, he tried handing it back to her. Jade shook her head.

"Keep it. I've got another one back home." She said as she closed his hand around the lighter. James smiled and tucked the gift away into his little coin pouch. The moment of happiness wasn't going to last much longer. Jade was going to half to put James through hell to save his life. She reached over and pulled the concealed knife from his boot.

"What are you doing?" James asked feeling a little uneasy. He already knew the answer, but watching Jade heat the blade in the fire was scaring the hell out of him. Jade looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"I'm going to have to do this James, you know that." She took the blade, now red hot, out of the fire and approached her wounded friend. James tried to scoot away from her but he didn't have the strength left in him. It wasn't just the caurterization that scared him, it was the fact that if he disrobed now, Jade would know his secret. He wasn't ready for that. He didn't want to lose Jade just because of his stupid identity.

"Jade no, please don't" He pleaded with her.

"If I don't you're going to bleed out, so come on. Gun up." Jade coaxed with a hint of aggrivation in her tone.

"I...I can't." James pulled away from her. Now Jade was mad.

"Why not?! What are you so afraid of?! I'm the one that should be terrified!" She yelled. James had to hold back a sob. He knew now he had no choice but to tell her.

"Jade I...I..." He struggled to get his words out. He cursed himself when a few tears made their way down his face. Jades mood was changed by this. She set the knife down onto the rocks and pulled him gently into her embrace. James let his head fall against her chest, the sound of her beating heart soothed him.

"Jade, I haven't been honest with you...I want to tell you but...but I'm afraid of what you'll do if I tell you." He finally admitted. Jade caressed the side of his face with a gentle hand. She traced her thumb over the deep scar that stops just below his eye.

"You can tell me anything honey. I promise I won't be mad." She whispered. James swallowed hard and pushed away from her. With shaky hands he released his tied back hair and took off his bandana. His dark hair fell over his shoulders and he had to push back his long bangs so they wouldn't cover his face. At this point he couldn't even look at Jade anymore. He just kept his eyes to the ground. He then slipped his coat off his shoulders. No one could ever tell with it on, but now Jade could clearly see the outlines of breasts under the lose fitting white shirt that remained. James closed his, or now HER, eyes and waited for the hell storm that was sure to come. It never did. In fact, nothing happened. It took everything she had to finally glace up at Jade. What she saw confused her. Jade was still smiling softly at her, like nothing happened. This new information didn't seem to phase her at all.

"Jade?" James asked still afraid of what she might do.

"Finally." Was all Jade said as she pulled her friend back into her arms. James' eyes widened with shock.

"You knew?" She asked with a mix of relief and fear.

"Yes. I've known since the day we met." Jade admitted. James pushed away from her again, now enraged.

"Then why didn't you say anything?! Do you even know how afraid I've been this whole time?!" She yelled then gripped her injured shoulder from twisting it to far. Now she couldn't control her falling tears. She was so mad and confused, but she was also relieved and happy Jade accepted her this way. All these emotions were too much for her to handle right now. She broke down and sobbed. Jade wasted no time trying to console her friend. In an effort to stop her crying, Jade captured her lips into a passionate kiss, one that rivaled the kiss "James" had recieved last night to fool his pirate friends. As expected, her crying stopped and was replaced with a happy smile as she kissed back. Jade broke this kiss moments later so she could finally eplain herself.

"I was waiting for you to tell me yourself. I didn't want to scare you away by figuring it out so quickly." Jade admitted as she ran her fingers through "James'" hair. Then she thought to herself about how she needed a real name to call her by now. The woman she had come to know and love had the look of pure happiness on her face.

"Thank you Jade." She whispered as she rested her forehead against Jades shoulder.

"Of course... Now, what's your real name honey?" Jade asked as she laid her friend back down into the grass and slowly began to remove the bloodstained shirt from her body.

"Mary Read." She said shakily as she geared herself up for what was coming next. Her biggest fear was gone, but now something horrible was replacing it.

"Mary. That name suits you a lot better." Jade said as she wiped away the excess blood with the discarded shirt. Mary whimpered in pain as Jade dabbed at the injury carefully to rid the wound of old blood.

"Easy, easy." Jade leaned down and kissed her forehead. As she did that she swung her leg over Marys body and sat on top of her to pin her down. Mary gripped the ground beneath her and shut her eyes tight.

"It'll be over soon, I promise." Jade said as she picked the blade up out of the fire again. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she quickly placed the blade over Marys stab wound to burn it closed. The cry of pain that followed made Jade feel horrible. It was a good thing she had decided to pin Mary down, because if she hadn't she'd be thrashing like a caged lion right now. After a few agonizingly long seconds, Jade removed the blade and tossed it back onto the rocks. She then removed herself from her friends body then pulled her into her lap.

"It's over...it's over." She whispered as she grabbed Marys coat and draped it back over her shoulders to cover her. After a while Mary regained her ability to speak.

"I don't want to do that again, ever." She said now feeling very fatigued from the loss of blood.

"Hopefully we won't have to." Jade whispered as she rubbed the backside of Marys bad shoulder where the blade never made it through. Mary sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

"Tired..." She mumbled as she fought sleep. Jade slowly slipped herself down into the grass with Mary laying on top of her.

"Get some rest sweetheart. I won't let anything bad happen to you." Jade promised. Mary didn't doubt Jades words for a second. She trusted her more than anyone she has ever known in her life. With that, she let herself fall into a deep blistful sleep, one that even her aching shoulder couldn't keep her away from. Jade laid there with a loving smile on her face. She meant what she said. As long as she was still breathing, she'd keep Mary safe. Come hell or high water. Just like she knew Mary will do the same for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! So much love and support! Thanks y'all! The new chapter is finally up, sorry it took so long. Worth it though, because this is the fun chapter *wink wink*

Y'all can find this chapter in the M rated section of FF. It'll be named "Chapter 4 Of Bonds Across Time".

Enjoy :P


End file.
